


The Prince and The Merman

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, M/M, Merjohn, Merperson John Watson, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Sherlock Holmes, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Prince Sherlock and merman John share a night of pleasure.





	The Prince and The Merman

The gibbous moon shone high in the sky as Prince Sherlock slipped easily past the palace guards, making his way through hidden paths until he came to the shore. He’d paused at the forest’s edge, looking at the surf in the moonlight.

A figure broke the surface, giving him a wave.

Sherlock raised his hand in return, then quickly stripped out of his fine clothes, storing them in his usual place and running naked across the cold sand.

The water was frigid, but he kept going until he felt strong arms wrap around him. John laughed into his kiss. “I thought you might not come.”

“Of course I did,” huffed Sherlock, though he smiled all the same, feeling John tow them out to their place. It never failed to amaze him, watching John’s silver-blue tail propel them through the water.

They reached a hidden cove, tucked into the rocks just offshore. Whether it was magic or something else the water was always warm here. 

In the chest-deep water Sherlock found his feet, kissing John deeply. John moaned softly, relaxing under Sherlock’s touch.

This whole affair was far more than what he’d expected to happen when he was swept off a boat, but now he couldn’t imagine anything else. John’s eyes reminded him of the stormy sea and took away his fear.

“I need you,” murmured John.

Sherlock’s cock twitched at the confession. He ran his hands along John’s strong body and smirked as he pushed down on his shoulder.

John slipped under the water and Sherlock was rewarded a moment later when he felt John’s mouth on his cock.

“Yes, he groaned softly, one hand bracing himself on a shelf of rock, the other in John’s hair. His eyes slipped closed, reveling in the heat pooling low in his belly as John worked.

But he wanted more. Tugging on John’s hair, he smiled as the merman broke the surface again, grinning at him. Sherlock pulled him close and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the salt of the sea.

“You’re mine,” murmured Sherlock, pulling back to study his face.

John hummed in assent and nodded. Sherlock turned him, dropping a hand to just tease him.

Moaning softly, John leaned on a ledge, pillowing his head in his hands. Sherlock worked him open, whispering in his ear. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “Amazing. My own miracle.”

“Please, Sherlock,” groaned John. 

There were few sounds more beautiful than his name on John’s lips, begging to be filled.

He moved closer to John and rutted against his arse. John kept his tail out of the way, surrendering to Sherlock’s need. Sherlock kissed the back of John’s neck and took himself in hand, guiding himself in.

The noise John made when Sherlock breached him was another one of those beautiful sounds. Sherlock thrust slowly, smoothing hands down John’s sides before dropping one hand to his cock.

John’s tail twitched, churning the water. “Yes! Please.”

“Mine,” growled Sherlock, biting down on John’s shoulder, marking him as he began to thrust in earnest. John moved with him as best he could, nearly knocking him over with his tail.

“Here,” said Sherlock, pulling out and tugging John over to what was essentially a tiny beach. He helped John climb most of the way out of the water, leaving only part of his tail in the water. Sherlock knew this was an act of trust: a merman on land was vulnerable.

“I have you,” he promised, Sherlock, settling behind him again. He clasped John’s hand as he thrust in again. This time they moaned together as he moved. 

A bit of moonlight filtered through the rocks and caught in John’s hair, turning it silver. Sherlock’s heart ached with the beauty of John, the trust, and yes, the love. He knew he loved John with the same certainty as knowing the tides rose and fell.

He thrust harder, chasing his climax. John groaned and squeezed around him. Sherlock was undone, shouting his pleasure into the crashing waves around them.

Sherlock collapsed onto John’s back, breathing heavily into his shoulder. John squeezed his hand. When Sherlock was able to gather himself he carefully pulled out and rolled John over.

Now it was he that slid down and took John in his mouth. Moaning, John caught Sherlock’s curls in both his hands, thrusting up into his mouth. Sherlock pinned his hips, knowing exactly how to pleasure him, deducing with every shift and sound.

John came before he could give warning, catching Sherlock off guard. Still, Sherlock swallowed as best he could, reveling in the taste.

Finally, Sherlock pulled back and wiped his mouth, moving up to crash into John with a heated kiss. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and rolled them back into the water with a splash.

Sherlock wished they could stay like this forever, hidden in the cove, thinking only of the pleasure they could give one another. But already the first hints of dawn were starting to light the sky.

His kisses turning desperate as John carried him back towards the shore. “I know,” murmured John, running his hand through Sherlock’s hair. “But I’ll be here.”

“I’ll find a way for us to be together,” promised Sherlock. “I’m working on it.”

“As am I,” said John, with a soft, sad, smile. He released Sherlock into the shallows.

“I love you,” called Sherlock before he could swim away.

John smiled. “I love you, too.” He gave a final wave before vanishing into the sea.

Sherlock stayed in the cold water a few minutes longer, watching waves break. Shaking himself he turned and trudged up the beach and back to his clothes. Soon he’d find a way they could be together always.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for toplock on twitter. And merjohn. And here we are.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any errors are mine.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
